Miraculous: Ladybug & Chat Noir
by simplething04
Summary: Mari and Chat go ice skating, funniness and small fluff ensue.enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**My first Miraculous: Ladybug & Chat Noir fanfiction I hope you like it.**

It's the middle of winter and Marinette Dupain-Cheng was with Chat Noir. After the evillustrator her and Chat had grown a little closer, thankfully she had enough of a warning to hide away Tikki before he came over. But anyway it turns out that Chat had never been ice-skating, and he desperately wanted to, so he found a frozen over lake near a park.

It was about midnight when he made Marinette wake up get dressed in snow clothes and bring her skates. When they got to the lake she knew right away from the color of the ice that it wasn't thick enough. She tried to tell him...he didn't listen and insisted that it was.

She made him get on the ice first, when he didn't fall through she stepped on. Then the ice broke and they both fell inside of the little lake. They came out wet and shivering. Thankfully Marinette thought ahead and brought some blankets with her. They each got one.

They were still cold when Chat gets an idea. He schootched over to Mari and quickly picked her up and put her in his lap and then wrapped both blankets around them. They both quickly warmed up after that.

After he took her home and they stood on her balcony she looked over at him and smirked: "I told you the ice wasn't thick enough kitty".

He looked down at his feet "I'm sorry princess, I just got excited and when I found the lake I wanted to go tonight".

She giggled "I'm not mad Chaton, maybe a little smug, but not mad".

He smiled in return she opened her trap door but before stepping through she looked back at Chat "Goodnight Chat, see you tomorrow".

She heard a quiet "Goodnight princess, till tomorrow." and he was gone.

She fell asleep happy and content and dreamed about gracefully skating on a frozen over lake with Chat Noir.

 **I hope you enjoyed this. I enjoyed writing it. I have started a new story, it is called random writing prompts, please let me know what you think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the people that have and will end up seeing this fic. I hope you enjoy reading this and any other stories I write and you read.**

It was two months after Marinette and Adrien revealed who they are to each other. After some embarrassment and forehead slaps because it was honestly very obvious, they grew closer, in both superhero and civilian form. Close enough that they started dating but more on that later.

Marinette sat on her chaise and was doing her homework when her phone started to ring she picked it up and looked at the caller id. Seeing who it was she answered the phone with a "what's up babe?"

The annoyed voice of Adrien Agreste came through the phone speakers " Plagg wants to talk to Tikki and won't leave me alone until I let him, so PLEASE put her on the phone!"

Mari started giggling and held out the phone "It's for you Tiks" all she saw was a red and black blur then heard a thump before her phone was sitting on the bed with her kwami talking a mile a minute next to it.

It was about two hours later when both kwamies fell asleep talking to each other, both of the wielders gently pulled the phones out from under the small creatures. Marinette quietly so as not to wake Tikki asked into the phone "Still awake kitty?"

"Yeah, but not for much longer M'lady. Goodnight".

"Sweet dreams Adrien"

They both hung up, moved their kwamies, got into P.J.s and fell into dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3

**Our heros STILL don't know that they know each other out of costume, and they get put together in a group project.**

School had already let out but they were using the open to all students till six pm rule to their advantage to figure out who would do what.

After maybe twenty minutes they had it all figured out and to celebrate they did a fist-bump. They said the same thing they would say when they finished up an Akuma. They looked at each other, thats when Adrien noticed Marinette's earrings looked an awful lot like Ladybugs...come to think of it, so did her hair, and her eyes, her voice also sounded remarkably similar to his partners as well. Wait a second…

Things were going down the same road for Marinette. His ring looked almost the exact same as Chats, just white in color instead of black, and come to think of it make his hair a bit longer and scruffier and it would be Chats hair, his eyes were the same color, his voice was the same too...Are you shitting me?!

She knew Adrien wasn't that dense so he had more than likely come to the same conclusion as her. And she was panicking, big time, she looked around desperately for some type of distraction. And she saw a book in front of them that the librarian had yet to pick up, she grabbed it and shouted "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG"

And hit him point blank in the face with the book he muttered in pain " Yep definitely you M'Lady. I would know that throwing arm anywhere".

Now, many people would stop at this shade of red, but not her she somehow managed to get even redder. It was getting concerning. She slapped a hand over her mouth so she didn't shout again " Sorry Kitty, I panicked".

He started chuckling "It's alright Mari, I forgive you"

 _In Marinette and Adriens bags…_

Now the mischievous kwamies had known the whole time, having sensed each other the first time Plagg came to school with Adrien. Tikki knew as well, during a test she popped out of Marinette's coin purse, drifted over to Adriens messenger bag and phased inside of it and the two spent the rest of the class talking with each other. Tikki wanted to tell the teenagers, but Plagg, the little shit he was rather enjoyed watching them chase their tails.

At hearing the conversation going on the two kwamies had different reactions, Tikki's was to shake her head and pinch the bridge of her nose, while Plaggs was to roll around in laughter 'they finally figured it out' they thought.

But Plagg was not subtle in his laughing. Marinette heard it first, "What is that noise?" she asked bewildered.

Adrien started blushing "That's my kwamie, Plagg"

She nodded in understanding. "My kwamie is named Tikki."

Adrien looked excited "Can I meet her?"

Marienette giggled "Only if I can Meet Plagg"

"Deal" he said immediately.

She opened her coin purse and Adrien his bag. Adrien squealed "she is adorable"

Marinette took one look at Plagg and she squealed as well "he is sooo cute"

Both Kwamies preened under the attention. Marinette got to know Plagg while Adrien got to know Tikki.

It was around that time when Alya came in to see if the two were done, as she and Mari were gonna hang out at the park. What she was not expecting was two weird...creatures and a chatting and non-blushing Adrien and Marinette.

The two surprised superheros thought the same thing at the same time: 'Well, F# k. we have some explaining to do'.

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. And if this is inaccurate with season two, I have yet to see it. Anyway enjoy, and keep your teeth pointy.**


End file.
